


Rough Morning

by akaashik31ji



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fukuroudani, M/M, Soft Akaashi Keiji, Soft Bokuto Koutarou, Stressed Akaashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaashik31ji/pseuds/akaashik31ji
Summary: “Rough morning?” Bokuto asked softly, sitting down. All Akaashi could do was nod, eyes brimmed with tears. He hated when things didn’t go as planned, when something went off of schedule. He liked routine. Specific times for specific things. It was eight thirty and they were still on the train. They should be walking to school from the station right now.Akaashi wakes up late and his whole day is thrown off course.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 164





	Rough Morning

Akaashi was having a bad day. Usually, he woke up at six thirty every morning, ensuring he would have time to get ready, pack his bag and lunch and go meet Bokuto in front of the train station, give him a quick kiss and then be on their way and at school by eight forty-five. 

Today however, he woke up at seven forty-five, scrambled out of bed and into his uniform. He stuffed his bag with papers and grabbed a leftover onigiri his mother had made for dinner last night. His hair was a mess and he was sweating as he rushed out the door to meet Bokuto. His hair was a mess, his curls flying every which way, his uniform was rumpled ( _he didn’t have time to steam it_ ) and his cheeks were flushed from running through the streets of Tokyo. 

By the time he got to the station, it was already eight twenty. He scanned the crowd for Bokuto’s face. He felt a wave of relief wash over him when he found the spiky haired boy, leaning against a wall, his eyes glued to his phone. Bokuto looked up with a warm smile. Akaashi wanted to kiss him right then and there, but he knew that if he stopped to give him a kiss, they would probably be late for school and Akaashi _really_ didn’t want that to happen. Before the other boy could say a word, Akaashi tugged on his sleeve pulling him towards the subway platforms. 

“We’re gonna be late, Bokuto-san.” Keiji said in between deep breaths, furrowing his eyebrows. Bokuto was taken aback by the harshness in his voice, but he just nodded, allowing Akaashi to lead him to their train. 

The automatic doors swiftly closed behind them as they entered the car and Keiji let out a heavy sigh. 

“Rough morning?” Bokuto asked softly, sitting down. All Akaashi could do was nod, eyes brimmed with tears. He hated when things didn’t go as planned, when something went off of schedule. He liked routine. Specific times for specific things. It was eight thirty and they were still on the train. They _should_ be walking to school from the station right now. 

Bokuto seemed to understand what was going through the other boy's mind and softly bumped his head against Akaashi’s. Keiji wasn’t much for public affection, and as much as Bokuto wanted to hold the other boy tight and pressed kisses onto his temples, he knew it would just cause Akaashi more stress. So he decided leaning his head against Akaashi’s would be a good enough way to show him he was there for now. Akaashi froze, but quickly reciprocated the action, letting his heavy mind rest against Bokuto. 

  
  


The pair made it to school just on time. Rather, Akaashi made it on time. He hastily parted ways with Bokuto, running through the halls until he was seated in his homeroom at eight forty-five. Bokuto, on the other hand, nonchalantly made his way to his homeroom, after stopping at his best friend Konoha's classroom to greet him with a bright wave. Bokuto didn’t really care very much about school, he knew what he wanted to do with his life and school didn’t have any part in it. 

Akaashi was exactly the opposite. He took school seriously, maybe a little more seriously than he knew he should. So when he reached into his bag to find he had left his math homework at home, he felt the life being squeezed out of him. Akaashi Keiji did not miss assignments, much like he didn’t wake up late and didn’t leave his home with messy hair, yet here he was. 

He felt like the world was crumbling around him. He knew, logically, this one assignment was really not that important, but it certainly didn't feel that way. He couldn’t help but think if this would be a new pattern for him, if every day would feel this draining and exhausting. He anxiously sat up in his seat, watching his classmate pass up their assignments, _an assignment he did_ , but left on his stupid desk at home. He mentally cursed his phone for not waking him up, while holding back tears for the second time today. He tried his best not to let his feelings get in the way of listening to the lesson, the last thing he wanted was to be behind, but he couldn’t help but dream he was somewhere else. 

Breaktime could not have come quick enough. Bokuto was waiting outside of Akaashi’s classroom, with a tender smile on his face. His smile alone was enough to make Akaashi feel just a little better. The younger boy got up out of his seat, following Bokuto through the hallway. 

“Bokuto-san, where are we going?” he asked trailing behind the wild haired boy. 

“You’ll see!” he responded excitedly. Akaashi silently followed the other boy until they stopped in front of the club room. Bokuto fumbled with the keys, trying to figure out which one to use. Once he finally got the door opened, he motioned Akaashi to follow him inside. The room was dark and smelled faintly of cologne and sweat, but it didn’t really bother either of the boys. Bokuto sat down on a bench, and Akaashi did the same. Wordlessly, Bokuto pulled the smaller boy into a tight hug. Akaashi was stunned at the sudden embrace, but slowly relaxed into Bokuto’s strong arms. He buried his face in the crook of the taller boy's neck, allowing himself to be swallowed by Bokuto’s presence. He pulled away once he felt tears threatening to spill out of his eyes. 

“Bokuto-san, I’m gonna get your uniform wet.” he mumbled. Bokuto released Akaashi from his arms, took off his blazer, and then hugged him tighter. 

“All good!” Bokuto responded with a silly smile, earning a soft laugh from the other boy. “You know I love you, right, Keiji?” Akaashi nodded as tears ran down his face and pooled into Bokuto’s shirt. “I know today was probably so stressful, but I’m so proud of you.” he said softly. The tender words only made the younger boy's tears fall faster. 

As Akaashi sat there, face buried in Bokuto’s shoulder, tears streaming down his face, he couldn’t help but think of how lucky he was. Bokuto knew exactly what Akaashi needed. He knew what was wrong without Keiji having to say a word. He knew exactly what would help and exactly what would make it worse. All this made him cry harder. They stayed like that until the comforting silence was interrupted by the loud screeching of the first warning bell. 

Akaashi flinched out of the other boy's arms and looked at him with concern. 

“Breaks almost over,” Akaashi whispered in disbelief. Bokuto hummed in acknowledgement. “I’m sorry for taking up all your time.” he mumbled. Bokuto tilted his head to the side and looked at Akaashi in confusion.

“My time’s never wasted when it’s with you.” The soft smile on Bokuto’s face was enough to make Akaashi tears stream again. He pressed his face into the older boy's chest, grabbing at Bokuto’s shoulders. Bokuto rested his chin on Akaashi’s head, running his fingers through Akaashi’s dark hair and let him cry just for a couple more minutes. 

A second bell rang throughout the school, signaling that class would start in ten minutes. 

“‘Kaashi, we have to get going, love.” He coaxed. Akaashi lifted his head out of Bokuto’s shirt, his eyes and cheeks stained red. The sight made Bokuto's heart feel tight. He hated when Akaashi cried, he hated seeing him put so much pressure on himself. He hated knowing that all he could do was keep him company while he cried. Bokuto slowly walked Akaashi over to the sinks and listened to Akaashi’s sniffles between splashes of water. He watched Akaashi stare into the mirror and try to compose himself.

“Ready?” Bokuto asked, reaching out for Akaashi’s hand. The other boy nodded, intertwining his hands with Bokuto’s. As they walked out of the club room, warmth and a sense of comfort spread through Akaashi’s body as he started down at Bokuto’s hand. Bokuto pulled keys out of his pocket and softly unclasped his hands from Akaashi’s. Akaashi watched tenderly as the other boy fidgeted with the clubroom lock. He couldn’t believe how well Bokuto knew him, how he didn’t have to say a word for him to understand. Bokuto stuffed the keys back into his pocket and faced Akaashi with a bright smile. Wordlessy, Akaashi reached for his hand and Bokuto stared at it questioningly before interlacing their hands. Akaashi didn’t really like other people knowing about his relationship, they would just ask too many questions or say snarky things, but he didn’t really care at the moment. All he knew was that he loved Bokuto Koutaro and he wanted everyone to know. 


End file.
